Right Here Waiting
by Miss Vix
Summary: ONESHOT AkuRoku. That night when Roxas turned his back on the Organization....he didn't just turn his back on Orgy13, he turned his back on the one he loved.


**Right Here Waiting**

**Author's Ramble - This is just a little oneshot, becuase I'm bored...and becuase I am tired of not having any reviews...lol. What can I say? Imma review hog...lol.**

**Right Here Waiting.**

(Listen to the Staind song..."Right Here Waiting"...helps set the mood.)

Axel watched as his best friend, his sanctuary...his love of his life, walked away from him. Leaving him standing in the rain. He saw the blonde turn and softly say something, Axel barely caught it as he said it.

"Its not like anyone would miss me." Those words tore Axel apart...what had these last few months been to him? A joke? A lie? A good fuck?

Hanging his head, the blonde continued walking away from his whole life. He never saw the steady gaze of sharp green eyes staring at him as he walked off...or the hushed words that Axel whispered...

"That's not true...I would." Axel thought he saw the blonde's stride break, just a little, but he owned it up to wishful thinking.

Roxas...Axel's mind screamed...Come back...I can't live without you...

As the blonde disappeared into the distance...fading into the bleakness that was The World That Never Was, Axel collapsed onto the ground...his only support was the wall behind his back. Axel realized something in that moment...

If Nobodies couldn't feel anything...If they truly had no heart...then why could he feel _his_ breaking at this moment?

He had long known that Xemnas lied to them...he knew that they were just as much people as the Keyblade Masters, Sora and his lover, Riku, and just as much human as anyone else. Demyx knew too, that's why he had always stood by Axel's side when it came to inter-Organizational fights...He knew his only way to freedom, and a real life would be to follow Axel's footsteps.

And when it came to matter of Axel's heart...Demyx made sure that Axel got what he wanted, or what he needed. If Demyx couldn't have Axel, he was going to make damn sure he had what he needed to be happy.

That's where Roxas had come in...

When Xemnas had announced that they now had the thirteenth member of their organization, and had named Demyx and Axel as his personal guides to Castle Oblivion and The World That Never Was, Demyx saw that Axel already liked the kid, and had only known him for about an hour.

It was obvious why though.

Roxas was just like his Somebody, Sora.

Smart, sarcastic, witty, handsome, agile, lithe...Everything Axel wanted. Demyx could tell.

However, the problem was...Roxas. While him Demyx and Axel often times stayed over in Axel's room...he still wasn't sure of himself as he should have been by that age. He was fighting himself. He had always told himself he liked girls, but of course...the only girl within the world was Larxene...and she wasn't a prime candidate.

The Savage Nymph lived up to her name on many occasions...making sure to have scared Roxas enough to hide under Axel's bed until him or Demyx came back.

After a short while though...Roxas became comfortable enough to sleep in Axel's double king-size bed with Demyx and Axel. Organization members had large rooms, for most of the time they were stuck in there doing whatever they wanted. Demyx and Roxas had the adjoining rooms, so they just demolished the walls between the three rooms...making one super huge room, and added all their beds together to make sure that all three had plenty of room.

He had long since found out that Demyx and Axel had tried to have a relationship...but it had failed. The two of them didn't harbor any hard feelings, so it was actually a start to a great friendship. That's why they were so comfortable sleeping in the same bed.

Demyx had gotten Roxas to finally admit his feelings for Axel after he had woken up to find Roxas had made his way across the bed, and into Axel's arms in the middle of the night. The position that Demyx found them in was funny.

Axel was laying on his back, and had pulled Roxas into his stomach, arms wrapped loosely around the younger Nobodies waist. Roxas had his head resting on Axel's chest, and both were sound asleep. And looked quite comfortable.

After that...Demyx had ended up finding himself a new roomate...Zexion.

He didn't want to be in the same bed as those two when...you know...they, uh, started messing around.

Turns out...Opposites attract.

Little ol' 'emo' Zexion and Hyperactive Demyx actually got along quite well, and after a while...the two of them could be seen walking down deserted hallways holding hands...and then disappearing into abandoned rooms. They never did come out of those rooms until atleast 2 hours had gone by.

Axel and Roxas were oftentimes found just walking around, causing trouble with Demyx and Zexy...Demyx had given him a nickname, and of course, Axel found out about it and it stuck.

Zexion was actually quite the trouble maker when he wanted to.

All of that went on for months...until that one fateful night.

Castle Oblivion had been attacked by Heartless...and everyone had been summoned to help defend.

Roxas hadn't found out what his weapon was until he was hit from behind by a Large Body, and his hands were suddenly filled by Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Once the fighting was done, and everyone retired to their rooms...Axel noticed that his room was missing a very important element.

His Roxas.

He went looking through the castle, and eventually found him sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of hot chocolate. The look on his face was one of sadness, and a bit of depression.

He looked up when he realized he was no longer alone, and locked eyes with the worried Pyro that was also his boyfriend.

"How could you not tell me that I was HIS Nobody?" The tone his voice held almost killed Axel right then and there...He sounded do hurt, and betrayed.

Axel just hung his head, not knowing any good answers that would suffice.

"I...I don't know." Roxas shook his head and walked off.

When Axel returned to their room, he saw that Roxas was all the way on one side of the bed, and already was asleep.

Axel tried to sleep that night...but it was no use. He had to have Roxas in his arms. But he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

After a few weeks of strained communications, and a few nights of Axel desperately begging for Roxas to forgive him...Roxas decided it was time to leave.

That's where we come in at.

Axel was still watching in the direction that Roxas had gone in...even though he couldn't see anything anymore. His eyes could no longer shed tears...and his body held no more energy.

With one last look towards where his whole life had left...Axel opened a Darkness Door, and stepped through, softly whispering, not that Roxas would have heard him anyways...

"Even if you walk away, I'll still be right here waiting." A line from the song that Roxas decided was 'their' song.

"I'll always be waiting...You know that."

**Not my best...but hey, it's ok...REVIEW! Please?**


End file.
